Never Lucky
by rosesrblk
Summary: Mimi was never a very lucky girl, and the day when her life was saved by Yusuke Urameshi changed her life forever. Now, with a vow to never be helpless again, can she gain enough strength to help Yusuke on his quest to save the human race?
1. Chapter 1

I was never a very lucky girl. When I was 6 I fell out of our cherry tree and broke both my wrist and my shoulder. When I was 10 I went to my friend Kara's birthday party and fell into her swimming pool and nearly drowned because I couldn't swim. Then I entered junior high. To say the least my world went downhill from there. Within the first month my mother fell ill and died, my father lost his job, and my older brother got hooked on heroin, needless to say; my life sucks. Oops by bad, here I am pouring my life story onto you and you don't even know my name! I am Kotetsu, Kimimori; but friends call me Mimi. I am 15 years old and attend Sariyashiki middle school. Yes, that means I go to the same school as the infamous Urameshi, Yusuke; or at least I would if he actually came to class.

I've only met Urameshi once and he wasn't like the rumors that get spread about him. You see, I was looking for my brother, Ryuu, after he'd been gone for 3 days getting high somewhere so as you can imagine I was in a really bad part of town. With my small 5' 0" 112lbs frame I was easy game to pick on and a particularly nasty group of vulgar baseheads had surrounded me and had started to pet my thick, red hair(Don't ask why they were petting me like a cat; I really don't wanna think about it) and tug on my school clothes when Urameshi came out of an alley, looking as if he'd just gotten out of a fight a few minutes ago himself, and noticed the closing group of men. I don't even think he saw me in the middle until all the guys around me were face planted into the brick walls. It was the most amazing sight I've ever seen. So much raw power, and he enjoyed it! His aura blazed so bright it was almost white. After the last guy was knocked out Urameshi spoke to me.

"Hey kid, what're you doin in this part of town? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The look on his face was annoyed, but his aura said otherwise.

You see, when I was very young I didn't have many friends, so most of my time was spent outside playing with the animals. Momma used to say I could charm the skin right off a snake. During my years of animal companionship, I'd learned how to communicate with them; not by speech mind you, but with feelings. Over time my gift of empathy grew until the point of me being able to visually see the aura of those around me and at times I can even project emotions, mine or those around me, onto others.

"I-I'm looking for my big brother. He h-has-hasn't been home in th-three days. Please Mr. Great Urameshi, please don't beat me up." I couldn't help but stutter and cry pathetically. All the rumors people tell at school say he's a vicious gang leader and can call on 10,000 men with just one whistle.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" He said quite startled. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I don't fight defensless girls, so stop cryin ok?" He was bent down to me level squatting on the ground. The look in his eye was so sincere I didn't even need to look into his soul to see that he was telling the truth. I simply nodded and wiped my tears. He sighed and stood back up. "Well come on then. Let's find this brother of yours. Stupid jackass makin his sister come all the way here for his dumb ass…" He said, mumbling as he continued talking.

After that night I started taking martial arts classes. No one, not my dad nor Kara knew I was taking them, but I think everyone saw the new confident look in my eye. Now it's been two years and I've still never been able to pay Urameshi back for saving me that night, because he did, in so many many ways.

"Mimi! Get your lazy ass up or you're gonna be late…AGAIN!" Dad shouted from the stairs. I just groaned and rolled over to look at my clock.

7:45

"Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping out of bed; and only succeeding in getting more tangled in the sheets and falling to the floor. As fast as I could I stripped of my p.j.s and put on the school uniform. Hopping down the stairs while trying to tie my shoes resulted in a goose egg to add to the already bruised knee from my fall. My dad was waiting for me at the door with a piece of toast and my school bags. I kissed his cheek before dashing out the door and down the road towards the torture called middle school.

Waiting at the gates was a pretty girl with black hair held up by two pig-tails tied with pink ribbon and chocolate brown eyes. Kara was the picture of the Japanese people. 5' 3", slender body with just a hint of curves, dark hair, dark eyes, and the tiniest feet you'll ever see. I would sometimes joke with here and tell her that her mom must have been a dwarf for her to get such small feet.

"Come on Mimi! We're gonna be-" BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNG "-late." She finished right after the school bell rang. She sighed along with me and we started up the stairs to the building.

The only interesting part of the school day was that Urameshi showed up, or at least I saw him in the yard getting pulled by the ear of Takanaka before he ninja'ed his way out of his grip by replacing himself with a dummy. As I watched him say some witty comment to the principle his eyes looked up and met mine, and in that second, I knew something was about to happen, something that was going to change this world and more importantly, my life, forever.

The next day at school was chaos. I can't even put into words the events that took place. It was in homeroom that the announcement was made. Yusuke Urameshi is dead. Those four words played in my mind all day and my concentration was so focused on that that I couldn't block out the feelings of those around me. Joy. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Self-loathing. All the emotions the average teenager has was slamming into my being like a crushing tidal wave. I couldn't take it so after 3rd period I went to the nurse and was sent home.

My walk home was interrupted though, when 4 burly guys came up to me and started leering.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you come with us and we'll have some good fun." As he was talking his spit was flying everywhere and sprayed my face and clothes. His friends were just behind him giggling in anticipation.

"Get lost dumbass, before I knock you into next month." I didn't even look at him or his goons as I walked past them, continuing my deep thinking. Before I took 5 steps the leader had grabbed my arm as if he were going to force me to stay. My head snapped up and my icy blue eyes glared down the man. He opened his mouth, to most likely make a smart ass comment that would just piss me off more, when I spun around, kicking him in the nose with my left foot while my right kept me balanced. I heard a satisfying crack as his nose caved under my heel. Using my momentum I leaned back on my hands and thrusted both feet under his chin sending him flying 5 feet and landing very ungracefully on his rear. His goons stood there with their mouths gaping for a few seconds before their eyes and brain caught up with each other and attacked me.

Two came straight on with their fists raised in the air to punch me. I simply dodged their attack and as they went past me, karate chopped them in the back of the neck, knocking them out entirely. The last guy was a little smarter; he took a stance and waited for me to make a move. I looked for an opening, spotting one easily and rushed in. He blocked my first attack which was a kick to the ribs but he stood no chance against the uppercut aim at his face. His head made a sickening sound as it hit the cement, but I knew he'd live, so I dusted myself off and turned to go home.

"Stupid men. Do they seriously think just because I'm a woman I can't fight." A jolt went threw me and I could have sworn I heard Urameshi's voice calling out to me to look out. I turned my head in time to see a flash of silver come at my face and it was only my quick reflexes that kept my eye from being poked out. After that point, instinct took over and the next thing I know he's on the ground with his face so swollen and bruised he was hardly recognizable. "Cht, stupid men." I repeated then looked around. _I could have sworn I heard Yusuke warning me. _Then I heard it, a barking laugh that I know belongs to him. Looking up into the sky, almost right at the sun, I saw him, sort of. It was definitely Yusuke's aura, but it was a little blurry and out of focus, like a ghost. A Ghost! Yusuke's spirit didn't pass right on. I smiled.

**Yusuke**

I was just hanging out trying to pass time till my wake when I saw the group of men going up to some chick.

"Hey I think I know her…" I thought aloud while watching the scene below. When it came to me a pounded my right fist into my open left hand. "That's right! She's that girl that was in crack town looking for her brother." I watched her take down the leader with no trouble at all. "Ok, she definitely couldn't do that when I met her. Wow, she's pretty good. Where'd she learn that?" I shouted as she took down two guys so fast I hardly saw her move. When the boss got up again I knew she didn't see him or the knife he was holding. When he charged at her I couldn't help it, even if she can't see me I yelled out to her. "Hey, look out!" She barely dodged the blade but what she did next kind of scared me. Her right hand made a downward motion and struck the knife out of the guys hand, then she proceeded in sweeping his feet out and before he could even hit the ground she was on op of him just wailing him in the face. He looked a lot like Kuwabara does after his daily beating from me when she finally backed off.

"Damn. I'll definitely have to remember not to get on her bad side. Wait, I'm dead." I said with a sweat drop. As I continued to watch her she looked around for something while I laughed at my stupidity. When she looked up I could have sworn she saw me and met my eyes. I saw her smile before she waved her hand and turn around. "Wait, she can't see me, can she?"

**Normal**

That night I attended Yusuke's funeral. I could see Keiko crying infront of the house while her two friends tried to console her. Then a big ruckus was made by the schools second toughest guy, Kuwabara, Kazuma. His pain was heart breaking. The bond he had with Urameshi was so strong, more than the street brawls they put on for show.

"You coward, who'm I gonna fight now? Who'm I gonna fight?" He shouted at Yusuke's picture, tears falling down his face. His friends had to drag him away due to his cries. I walked into his house and bowed before him mom, it took all of my control to not break down and bawl like her aura is. I moved to his casket and photo.

"I know we never really talked, but you saved me Urameshi, in more ways than you'll ever know. One day I will repay the debt I owe to you." Here my voice grew quieter and I could sense the presence of another behind me, a presence of pain and confusion, someone unsure of where to go in life. I smiled, "I know you're here Yusuke, I can feel your energy. When you come back I know you'll be much stronger than you ever thought. I just want you to know I'll be waiting to back you up on whatever you need." At this point I looked up as if I were praying to the heavens but was really looking up into deep brown eyes and smiled. "Just you wait and see, I'll get stronger too so I won't ever need to be saved again."

Ghost Yusuke rubbed his nose and said, "Yeah, we'll see about that." But the smile on his lips told me it was his way of letting me know he respects what I said.

I bowed again to his mom and gently touched her shoulder, transferring reassurance and calmness to help ease some pain, because I know deep in my soul, Yusuke wasn't dead, not for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yusuke**

I watched Keiko after she left my mom's house, doubting my return of course.

"I talk to her personally, and she ends up doubtful? Whats the point of that? I think another visit from yours truly may be in order."

Botan, floating next to me on her freaky oar butted in; "Maybe. Will you have your last words ready, then?"

Punching my hands together I growled, "Yeah, I'll make her see I'm- wait, did you just say "last words"?" I asked.

"Yep. Today is your last chance to talk to them."

"What the hell! You mean I'm gonna die after all?"

"I didn't say that blockhead!" She yelled back at me. "You just can't talk to them until you come back, that's all. It's in the rules. You cannot communicate with people you're close to in the world of the living while your taking this test! But, that's not effective until tomorrow!" She replied cheerfully.

"Could you maybe bring those details up a little sooner?" I snapped at her then cht'ed and turned away. "…So how do I do this? Wait until she's asleep again?" Botan just shrugged and gave me a blank look.

"Can't see any good in that, she might just think it's another dream. This time I'd say the right approach is to have you borrow someones body. That way you can actually talk to her."

That sounded kinda gross and cool at the same time. "Ok, I possess someone's body and talk to her. Okay, I follow. Could it be just anyone?" I could think of a LOT of fun stuff to do in someones body.

"No." Botan said. "It's the rules again. Of everyone you know you need someone with a strong sixth sense. Someone in touch with the spirit world."

"Man! Do I _know _anyone like that?"

**Mimi**

Kara and I were walking around time window shopping after school when I felt a disturbance. While Kara gushed over a new red tank, I scouted out the area. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Couples holding hands and whispering. Parents herding their kids shop to shop for new clothes while the kids dragged their feet and whined. Venders selling food from carts. Kuwabara running with bruises on his face and a glow surrounding him. Dogs going-wait what?

Looking closer at Kuwabara I saw what was so odd about him. The aura around his body is twisted. Like his own soul is being pushed aside while another controls his body. Then I realized who's soul it was.

"What did Yusuke posses Kuwabara for?" I wondered aloud.

Kara stopped in her drawn out speech of how her parents really need to raise her allowance. "You say something Mimi?"

Sweatdropping I waved my hands in front of my face. "Nope! Nothing at all! Didn't say a peep! Hehehehe." I tried to cover. Kara just gave me a weird look and went back to look at the clothes. I looked back over to where Yusuke/Kuwabara were just in time to see his be followed into an alley by a group of thugs. _I know he probably doesn't need my help, but he looked like he was in a hurry. _I told Kara a story about needing the bathroom and then ran after the possessed carrot top.

When I got to the mouth of the alley I heard the thugs say something about paying Kuwabara back for what he did and blah blah blah.

"I don't have time to waste on you punks! I have to talk to Keiko!" Yusuke shouted at the gang.

"Hahaha, too bad Kuwabara. When we're done with you, you're girlfriend'll be next!" The leader, a guy with really spiky hair and bad teeth said.

"I don't think that's very nice, boys. If someone's in a hurry you should really let them go. So whatcha say, let him leave and I won't hurt you…much." I said, stepping into the alley and making myself known.

All the guys turned to me, shocked at first, but after they saw who it was they started laughing.

"Wha' you gonna do twerp? Kick our shins?"

"Oh that's funny sweetheart! Now be a doll and run home!"

"Yeah kid, go home to your mommy!"

Now that just pissed me off. NO ONE calls me short! I HATE being called a kid! And those bastards just mentioned my mom! I could feel the tick getting bigger and bigger on my head. Before I exploded I took a deep breath and got my emotions under control. My eyes snapped up to Yusuke and stared right into his eyes, seeing him for he really is and not the body he is possessing.

"Go find Keiko and tell her whatever you need to Urameshi, I'll take care of these thugs." I could see the shock on his face when he saw me standing there to help him.

"There's quite a few of 'em. Sure you don't need help?" I just nodded my head and got into my stance. He gave me a small smile, then turned and ran down the alley towards thew exit. Turning his head back he yelled, "I owe ya one kid!"

The thugs then realized what was happening. "Don't let him get away!" The leader yelled.

"Right Boss!" Then they all ran after Yusuke/Kuwabara with a yell.

_Oh no you don't. _before they could catch him I jumped over their heads and landed before them. "Sorry boys, but I can't let you interfere with that conversation."

"What're you idiot waiting for! Get 'er!" Bad teeth ordered.

**Kara**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. My heeled toes tapped the concrete in an irritated rhythm. I checked my silver watch for the fourth time to see that another 5 minutes had past, marking Mimi's bathroom departure has now gone up to 20 minutes ago.

"I wonder what she ate that's making her take so long. Oh no! I hope she didn't eat the school meat!" At this point the now hysterical teenager started to think of the horror that was the school meat. "I once knew someone who tried it and they got so sick they had to be hospitalized in a special quarantine room so they wouldn't infect anyone else!" On and on the terror continued in my mind until suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Normal**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kara screamed jumping in the air sliding my hands from their position of waking the dramatic raven haired girl from her day dreams.

"Kara! KARA! Calm down." I said, gently pushing calming vibes on her. "It's me, Mimi. What are you freaking out about?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes before freaking out.

"Oh Mimi! My sweet sweet Mimi! I thought you were poisoned by the school meat! I thought I'd never see you again! Where were you? Why do you look beat up? I thought you were going to the bathroom?" She continued to grow louder until the end in which she was shouting.

I had to wince from the sheer loudness of her voice. "I did go to the bathroom, Kara, but on the way back some of those Hajisoka students saw me and ganged up on me. I thought I was a gonner but some people saw and chased them off. Sorry I'm so late Kara-chan." I said, hoping to soften her up using her childhood nickname, and it worked.

"Oh no! Poor Mimi-chan! We're gonna get those bitches one of these days! You just wait!" She pumped her fist in the air for emphasis, then looked at me. "Let's get you cleaned up ok?" I just nodded and slowly walked to her house with her. As she cleaned my cuts and patched me up I thought about the fight.

_If those bastards hadn't have fought dirty, I wouldn't have been late and had to lie to Kara._

**Flashback**

As the gang of thugs advanced towards me I took the few seconds and studied what I could. I was in and alley that had one fire exit staircase to my left and back about 10 feet. 3 trash cans stood around me. One in front already behind the line of guys. One on the left about three feet in front of me with a lid on top. The last behind me on my right with two additional garbage bags filled next to it. The exit that Yusuke took out is 30 feet behind me and big enough for two people to fit down at once. Finally 5 really mad thugs looking for blood. As they closed in, I closed my eyes and took 3 deep breaths and calmed all adrenaline from myself and put a shield around my own emotions from the guys racing towards me, just in case I lose focus.

The first guy reached me; my eyes snapped open and I grabbed the outstretched fist coming toward my face. I twisted and turned until I was able to use his momentum against him to throw him into the trash can behind me. I reached out and grabbed the lid of the one in front of he and used it as a disk to slow down 2 more guys. The last two attacked me together. I was able to block or dodge most of their attacks and hand out some of my own. I tripped one and he landed with a thud on the ground as the leader stood in front of me.

I could see the two guys I hit with the trash can lid getting back up and the guys I threw starting to sturr. _I need to finish this fast, or Kara is gonna get mad for me taking so long. _As they came at me for a second charge I lowered my stance and relaxed my arms, becoming more tranquil and smooth. Now when they attacked me I was able to dodge all of them and deliver fast and hard blows at them. One guy I took out with 3 quick hits to his stomach, breaking a couple ribs so he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. I threw the leader into another guy with green hair and took the last guy out with a right jab to the face.

"Well," I said, dusting my hands off, "that's that. Told you boys to leave or get hurt, you chose this." I said, starting to walk off.

"Hehe, you stupid brat. You forgot one." _Oh, shiiit_ was all my mind processed and I slowly turned to look behind me. The last thing I saw was a bat flying towards my face before I felt and heard a crack as it made contact with my face.

When I regained consciousness I figured only a few minutes passed since only 2 guys were up, including the guy with the bat.

"Well well well. Looks like the lil shits awake! I think it's time to teach the kid a lesson." The leader sneered in my face, his rancid breath making my eyes water. I heard the other guy laugh before bad breath guy started kicking me. I curled into a ball to protect my vitals and waited for a chance to retaliate.

It took the form of bat guy yelling to get a hit in and the leader telling him no. They argued for a moment, just enough for him to look away and for me to unfurl myself and spin around on my back while kicking his knees out. As he went down I jumped up and kicked his head once to knock him out then went for the last guy.

"So, you think you can take this on huh? Well bring it you little bitch!" He yelled then charged me.

I glared at him before letting my shield down. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but you pissed me off with that little move. So be prepared, for suffering!" I shouted before grabbing his bat from him hand and twisting his wrist to apply pressure to his elbow. I applied just enough pressure to break his arm in two places before kicking him in the stomach to quiet his screams of pain. Looking back I counted. "One. Two. Three. Four. And bat boy here makes five. Yusuke better have had something real important to say. Hehe," I giggled, "Maybe he's confessing his love for Keiko. Buwahahaha!" I couldn't help the hysterical laughter bursting from me at just the mere thought.

**Keiko**

"Aww, damn! I've got no time to explain!" Yusuke yelled.

"Why? Do you have to go somewhere?" I asked, not wanting him to leave, even if he is in someone else's body. It was too painful to think of.

"Well, I have to leave this body for starters. After that and until my soul returns to my own body, I can't talk to anybody I'm close to. That means you and ma. I just came cuz I wanted you to know…I will come back. That's a promise, so wait for me."

I couldn't believe it, it was all real. "Wait…Yes, I'll wait…I'll always wait for you." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they flowed down my cheeks.

**3****rd**** person**

Yusuke's soul departed from Kuwabara's body and floated up towards Botan who was flying on her oar, "All done?" She asked him.

"Hm? Yeah…" Was Yusuke's response.

"That's it then. The rest is up to you." The blue haired grim reaper informed him.

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a change. "That promise is one I intend to keep, Botan." He pumped his fist in the air. "If I could come back to life I could start over, swear off all my vices."

Botan studied the teenager for a moment, then smiled. "Now you're talking." She laughed. "As long as you feel that way you'll do great!"

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, then thought to himself, _wait…fighting isn't a vice, is it?_


End file.
